Dancing Samurai
by Auroua-chan
Summary: IY/Vocaloid/SC crossover. Nagihiko's father finally shows up. Who knew that they looked so much alike? Hey, he had to get his looks from someone... Not to mention his dancing skills... Rating: All ages. Genre: Family/cute/humor/song-ficlet. (Kinda) Pairing: Kagome/Gakupo(Vocaloid) ; Nagihiko/Rima.
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: Please don't kill me! I had to. xD

This will be a drabble series.

Pairing: Kagome X Gakupo ; Nagihiko X Rima

Summary: Nagihiko's father finally shows up. Who knew that they looked so much alike? Hey, he had to get his looks from someone... Not to mention his dancing skills...  
Rating: All ages.  
Genre: Family/cute/humor/song-ficlet. (Kinda)

* * *

Installment One

* * *

People often wondered where he got his looks, because he surely didn't get them from his mother. His mother had radiant blue eyes and long, wavy raven hair.

Of course, when asked, he said he took after his father in the looks department.

And, of course, he was right.

"Nagi-kun?" Temari look up at him, blinking innocent orchid eyes.

Nagihiko looked at his first born Chara with curiosity. She was holding his hair ribbon for him as Rhythm gave him the hair brush. "What is it?"

"Are you nervous?" She asked and handed him the cherry blossom hair tie that he had used when he dressed as Nadeshiko. "It's been a while since you've seen your father."

"Nah." He shook his head with a smile, "I am positive my father is the same as he always has been."

Rhythm looked on in confusion, having never even seen his Bearer's father.

"Nagi-chan."

He heard his mother's voice from outside his door and he quickly fixed his hair.

"Come in, Okaa-san."

His door opened quietly and his mother entered on light feet. Her long hair was now pulled up into a neat bun, several strands falling to line her face. Her face was clear of any makeup, the way his father and him both preferred to see her, as her natural beauty was already perfect enough. She didn't need to smear it with cosmetics.

She had dressed herself in a long, midnight blue kimono with a light lavender obi. It accented her milk white skin perfectly. Her wedding and engagement ring were the only pieces of jewelry she wore.

She was what he aspired to be, when he had dressed as Nadeshiko. His mother was simple, yet more elegant than any other woman could ever manage to be. She approached him and brushed his longer pieces of bangs back.

"Let's hurry to greet him," She smiled and Nagihiko took her by the arm in a gentleman's manner. His mother wasn't much taller than him and he would soon be taller. "He will be here any minute."

"Hai, Okaa-san."

As the two stood outside, they softly talked to one another.

"Everyday you begin to look more and more like him," His mother commented quietly, a small smile dancing into place on her heart shaped face. Nagihiko couldn't help but blush modestly at her pleased confession. It wasn't much longer until another voice was heard, coming up the steps of the shrine. A second later, long purple hair pulled up with an orange and black ribbon appeared.

However, before he could reach the top step, the man fell flat on his face.

"You may look like him," His mother sent him a glance, "but you are much more refined than he is."

Nagihiko laughed at this and approached him moping father, having heard his wife's loud statement. He crouched down and waited for his father to quit his pity act.

Blue eyes met a bright golden and the younger boy was pulled tightly to a white covered chest. Nagihiko hugged his father back, not as tightly though. It had been almost two years since they had last seen each other.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused both of them to look up and see Kagome. She had a watery smile on her face, and she yelped when she was pulled down in his father's lap.

"Gakupo, knock it off!" She cried and kicked when he tickled her sides.

Nagihiko wisely moved back just in time to see his mother slap his father in the face.

"Ah~," He smiled and rubbed his cheek, "How I've missed you, Love."

* * *

Auroua-chan: That's the first one. xD I wasn't sure where to post this, but since it kinda is in the Shugo Chara line, I chose to put it here. More Vocaloid characters might come into play, and more Inuyasha characters might come into play.

But, surely people who know both Vocaloid and Shugo Chara must think that Gakupo and Nagihiko look alike, so this was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. Plus the chance of having Gakupo and Kagome as a pairing works out, too~

Anyway, I would really appreciate feedback, and suggestions for some topic ideas. I already have a few, and the next one might be Gakupo giving Nagihiko help on getting Rima to like him. Or that one might come a bit later, but it will be there eventually. c:

So, please Review&Favorite&Follow!

Thanks so much~


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua-chan: Eggplant, yo. Its purple and stuff.

* * *

Installment Two.

* * *

Nagihiko never quite understood his father's fascination with the purple, oddly shaped food. To him, it tasted bland and was rather uninteresting. However, if one asked his father, he would launch into a thirty minute explanation as to why eggplant was so, as he put it, "wonderfully important."

Even the arguments his parents had, those few rare moments when they argued, somehow, eggplant almost always got brought up. But, also in saying that, his mother would threaten to beat him with an eggplant and that usually ended any disagreement right then and there.

Even Rima, a delicate slip of a girl he associated himself with, liked eggplant and eggplant flavored things.

Once more, he didn't understand the fascination.

Nagihiko questionably stabbed his chopsticks into a medium slice of eggplant in his salad and held it up to examine it. He felt his father's gaze and heard his mothers giggles, as she knew the scene that was about to unfold all too well. One word fell from his lips.

"Again?"

Although he enjoyed healthy foods more than non-healthy, he still preferred the taste of cucumber, his mother's favorite, over the favorite of his father. In all honesty, Nagihiko only ate eggplant to humor his father, as he did not dislike nor like it. However, there comes a time when one must ask why.

He looked at his father's face and saw the small pout. His mother, save for the small smirk on her face, acted like nothing had been said.

"Why do you hate eggplant?" Gakupo asked, a fake frown marring his face.

"I don't hate it." Nagihiko commented, putting his eating utensils down as his father looked at him. "I don't like it, but I don't hate it. It balances in between."

"B-But its fantastic and-"

His father was suddenly cut off by his mother shoving a slice of eggplant into his mouth.

"Please, my dear," Kagome began, "For the sake of all of us, please do not launch into another one of your eggplant-lover speeches. If you do, it hurts me to say but, I'm going to put you on restriction. I just will not hear it tonight."

Sullenly, his father nodded.

"Good." Kagome smiled and stood up. "Now, I made a blueberry tart from an old recipe that I've just been dying to try."

* * *

Auroua-chan: Poor Gaku-kun, Nagi-kun does't share his love for eggplant, does he?

I hope it was good.

Please Review&Favorite&Follow.

Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

Auroua-chan: Never let your friends meet your father. Especially if he is a purple haired, dancing samurai who loves eggplant and sings with a huge group of people.

No good can come from it.

None.

* * *

Installment Three.

* * *

All of the Guardians were familiar with the celebrity status of Nagihiko's father. Some were much more familiar and were huge fans, like Yaya. Others were not as keen, only knowing a select song from the singing group as a whole, like Amu.

When Nagihiko had shared the news that his father was returning for a while Yaya promptly squealed and begged to meet him.

Perhaps saying yes to her request, inviting the rest, was his first mistake.

Or maybe it was saying yes to her request and following through with it the same day.

The moment they walked into the large dance dojo, they were greeted with the sight of Gakupo laying face down on the floor with Kagome sitting on his back and reading a book. His father's hair was matted and he was twitching.

Whatever had happened, his mother had most _definitely_ won.

Kagome looked up, spotting Nagihiko and his friends.

"Ohayo minna-chan." She greeted, but did not get up. She did, however, lick her thumb and turn the page of her book, leaning to lay across his father's back.

In response, his father picked his head up and greeted them all. A minute passed before he got up, allowing Kagome to drop to the floor with a yelp. He then took the book and held it far out of her reach.

"Dammit, Gakupo, we've been through this already!" Kagome growled and began to jump to try and reach her book.

"So this book is more important to you than my wishes to bond?" The pout in his voice was heavy.

"Yes!" Kagome hissed and jumped to wrap her legs around him, placing her palm on his head and climbing onto his shoulders. "Bella is a vampire! I must know how the book ends!"

Gakupo soon lost his footing, having Kagome climbing onto his shoulders, and fell to the floor. Kagome landed sprawled out on top of him. At instance, she had her book back in her hand and she was reading like nothing had ever happened.

After Gakupo had tried to steal her book once more, Kagome stood and smacked his hand with the hard cover book.

"I am going to read in our room. _Alone_." She hissed and stormed out of the room. Her tone spelled death to Gakupo if he followed her.

Wisely, he did not follow and he finally saw his son standing with a group of people.

"Who are your friends, Nagi?" He asked, nursing his injured hand.

Yaya took her chance to rush up to him.

"I'm Yaya Yuiki!" She squealed and jumped quite a bit, causing Gakupo to fall back and put his weight on his hands. "Kaito-kun is my favorite from the group, but you're a close second."

It took him a minute to understand what she was talking about.

"O-Oh." He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, thank you, Yaya-chan."

A small blonde girl walked up to Yaya and began to tug her away. "Yaya. You're scaring him." Once getting Yaya to calm down, the other girl turned to eye Gakupo closely. He gulped and debated running away.

After a minute, the girl moved back and examined Nagihiko the same way. He, too, gulped and debated on turning tail and running.

"You two do look alike." She finally said, "But both your parents have blue eyes. Why are your's gold?"

Nagihiko gave a sigh of relief, thankful that Rima had stopped eyeing him like she would harm him in some way.

"Nagi actually has his uncles eye color." Gakupo answered for him. "Kagome's brother, Sesshoumaru."

"Do you dress like a girl, too?" Rima asked bluntly and everyone went silent.

"N-Not particularity, at least not anymore." Gakupo finally answered, his face red.

"Father," Nagihiko began and walked to stand beside her, placing an affectionate hand to her shoulder. "This is Rima Mashiro."

"Rima-chan, hm?" Gakupo asked, "You sure don't hesitate when asking questions, do you?"

"No."

Soon enough, Amu and Tadase introduced themselves, and the group sat talking.

Within fifteen minutes, the topic of the other people Gakupo performed with was brought up. As it turns out, Gakupo really didn't like Kaito that much, due to the fact that Kaito had once flirted with Kagome upon meeting her. However, Kagome had been married to his father, roughly five months prior, and was pregnant. Thus starting the dislike Gakupo held for him.

And so began the conversation of how Kaito and Kagome had even met...

* * *

Once his friends had left, leaving the two purple haired males alone, Gakupo gave his son a knowing look. The look soon grew into a smirk.

"I like the little blonde one." The tone made it obvious he was talking about Rima.

A blush colored Nagihiko's face. "S-Shut up."

Gakupo laughed joyously. "You have my taste in women. A little Tsundere chaser."

The blush burned brighter and he could hear Rhythm laughing along with his father.

"Gakupo."

He had never been more relieved to see his mother standing behind his father, arms folded and scowling. His father tensed and nervously turned to face her.

"H-Hai, my love?"

"Come help me prepare dinner." She turned and called out, "You can tease Nagi-chan about his crush later."

"O-Okaa-san!" Nagihiko whined and hid his burning face. The only response given was a bell-like laugh. It hit him a few minutes after his father had obediently followed Kagome into the kitchen.

His mother had been a Tsundere?

"Knock it off!"

He heard his mother shriek, followed by a slap, from the kitchen.

"Makes sense." Temari shrugged. "However, perhaps you should say she sill is a Tsundere."

Nagihiko nodded before sighing.

He was going to take a nap before having to rejoin his parents for dinner. He wouldn't get a break on the Rima topic for a long while, that much he knew.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Like father, like son. For the sake of them sharing the same interests, they both have a thing for Tsundere women.

((I still think Gakupo would prefer Nagihiko share his unnatural love for eggplant. .-.))

Yes, Kagome was reading _Breaking Dawn_ by Stephenie Meyer.

_**~~So we're clear on ages and time point:~~**_

This is after the wedding of Yuu and Yukairi (manga), so Amu knows the whole Nagihiko/Nadeshiko thing.  
Roughly, all of the Guardians are 13, or close to being 13, and they are in their first year of junior high.


End file.
